


Spacer's Choice

by MasterOfMew



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfMew/pseuds/MasterOfMew
Summary: I can't handle how handsome I find Guard Pelham to be.This is just self-indulgent work of Guard Pelham and our Female Captain having rough sex.
Relationships: Female Captain/Guard Pelham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Spacer's Choice

He was the first person she saw after stepping out of the space pod... Well the first living person, that is.

He was handsome to look at but when he opened his mouth and revealed he was nothing but Spacer's Choice propaganda with two legs, she was a little put off. 

He introduced himself as Pelham. She gave him something for his injury and he gave her weapons. 

By the time she had met him again she was gifted a new name and background. She finally introduced herself as Captain Alex Hawthorne if the Unreliable, more believable than a frozen TV dinner from the Lost Hope. 

It was always quick greetings when they saw each other. Adventures sweeping her up and making her practically famous. She always made time to see him when she came to Edgewater, having a soft spot for him since he may as well have saved her life by gifting her weapons. 

It was always fun for her to try and make remarks that impeded his ability to answer with an approved Spacer's Choice response. His cheeks would glow red and he would stumble over his words, not having a comfortable reply in his arsenal... also because she found that any sexual innuendo did not have that approve Spacer's Choice response. 

She would collect the bounties from his superior as an excuse to go in and see him more than once in a day. When he was occupied in conversation with a coworker he would look her way and wave, she would respond with a wink and keep going. 

She had always been shy, but being given a whole new persona had her feeling more confident. She knew how men and some women looked at her, although it's never been something she took to heart. She had been beautiful but then she got a scar on her face from a mantaqueen. Parvati and Felix said she now looked like an exotic leading lady in one of their soap operas.... serials? 

The crew had split up for this visit to Edgewater. Parvati was showing Felix around the Canery. The Vicar was hiding in the ship, wanting nothing to do with the place. Nyoka and Ellie were at the bar. Alex Hawthorne decided to check in on Pelham. 

She walked into the police station...guard station? When she walked in he was sitting st his normal desk completely distracted and not noticing her presence. She came up behind him and grabbed his shoulders roughly. 

Pelham jumped to his feet and spun them both around, pushing her to the desk and holding her arms above her head. He was situated between her thighs when he realized who was there and what was happening. 

"Oh Law, Ms. Hawthorne, I'm awful sorry." Pelham said breathlessly. 

"No it was my bad. I sometimes forget you're more than a pretty face." She smirked at him as his cheeks went red. His cheeks went even more red when he realized the position they were in. They stared wordlessly at each other, his face only inches from hers as he was leaning over her, still trapping her arms to the wall with his hand. Before he could let her go, she lightly grounded her hips into his groin. He moaned loudly and his head dropped. His forehead rested on hers as she kept grinding into him. 

"Ms. Hawthorne, I am havin a real hard time controlling myself." Pelham said quietly. 

"Then don't." She said confidently. He looked back up at her and smashed his mouth onto hers. He was eager and demanding. He adjusted his hands so only one hand was holding both of hers. He started undoing her shirt. When all the buttons on her shirt were undone, he unbuckled her pants. He took his lips off hers and trailed them down her next to her boob. He tongued her nipple and then rubbed it between his teeth. She groaned and arched into him. His hand dipped into her pants and under her panties. She was soft, smooth, and already wet. 

"So the great Captain Hawthorne likes to be manhandled." Pelham announced. 

"Maybe just by you." She whined.

He put two fingers inside her pussy and curled them so he hit the rough spot inside. He continued to massage it and bite her nipple. 

"You're gonna make me cum, Pel." She arched further as he pushed his thumb onto her clit. She screamed as she came. He muffled the sound with his mouth so they wouldn't be interrupted by a passerby. 

He pulled his wet fingers from her pussy and pushed them into her mouth. She licked at them enthusiastically not breaking eye contact. She swirled her tongue around his digits and then dragged her teeth down the length of them. 

He stepped back and started tugging at her pants to get them off. She took her shirt off the rest of the way and threw it in a pile on the floor. She was completely naked sitting on his desk. Her lower lips still glistening from her arousal. 

Pelham reached for the shelf by the desk and came back in front of her. He grabbed the side of her face with one hand and kissed her again. 

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back." She did as she was told and he clicked cuffs around her wrists. He pulled her to her feet and had her stand in front of him. "Are you okay with this?" She shook her head in confirmation. He shoved her to her knees.

"For being a walking Spacer's Choice billboard, I'm thinking this doesn't fall in line with authorized Spacer's Choice activities."

Pelham took the opportunity to shove his newly freed dick into her mouth. She moaned around him and took him in further. He widened his stance and she began to bob her head around him.

He threw his head back and weaved his hand through her hair and guided it, back and forth, along his shaft. She hollowed her throat out and took his dick all the way in so her nose hit his pelvis. He held her there for a moment, feeling her throat constrict around his length. 

"By Law!" Pelham grunted out as he pulled her off. It felt like he was so far inside her that when he pulled out it just kept going.

She looked up at him and grinned. He was disheveled and breathless. "You're so handsome, you know?"

Pelham pulled her up to her feet and led her to his superiors desk, located in the middle of the main room. He cleared off the desk in one swipe of his arm. He moved her in front of him and reached around to squeeze her boobs and pinch her nipples. With her hands being cuffed behind her back, she squeezed his dick and fondled his balls. He grounded into her hands and nuzzled into her neck. He kissed and bit at the skin, marking her. He shoved her shoulders forward so her breasts laid flat on the desk. He dragged his hand from her shoulders, down her back, squeezed her butt, and when he was on his knees, he had both hands spreading her lower lips from behind. His face was level with her wet pussy. 

"Pelham! Please I need to feel you!" She whimpered out. He nudged her clit with his nose. She smelt so sweet and clean. He pulled back and then dragged his tongue from her clit to her tight ring. She was fucking delicious. With vigor, he dove into her with his tongue and lapped her up like this was his lifeline. He growled into her when she moaned loudly. He was making a mess but he had never cared less. His thumb circled her clit faster and he shoved two fingers back inside of her.

He had once been told that spelling out the Spacer's Choice slogan with his tongue on a lady's clit would make her come. He made it the first 'choice' before she was yelling his name and dripping cum down her pussy lips. 

He was going to keep that detail to himself. She would never let him live it down if she knew he was thinking about Spacer's Choice while tongue fucking her. 

He stood up straight and tossed off his chest armor. With a loud clank on the floor, Alex turned around and saw him remove his shirt. He was a work or art, with defined abs and arm muscle. He saw her watching him and he gave her a wink. 

He pulled her back up by her cuffs and kissed her. He bent her back over the desk and took his dick in hand. He stood directly behind her and she stood on her tip toes so he had better access to her. He grabbed her hips and slowly eased himself into her. They both moaned when he was fully sheathed. 

"Ms. Hawthorne, I'm gonna fuck you real hard." Pelham whispered in her ear. 

"Yes please, Pel!" 

He pulled almost all of the way out and thrusted himself fully into her. Not releasing him grip on her hips. He started pistoning in and out of her, moaning loudly into the air. He grabbed the chain of the cuffs and widened his stance so he could fuck her at a different angle. 

"You're so good Pel! Just like that. Don't you dare stop!" His cock was hitting her in the perfect spot, and she felt completely full. The buckle of his pants was rubbing her sensitive skin, setting off conflicting sensations. 

He continued thrusting into her roughly for several long moments. Switching between fast and shallow and slow and hard. 

"Ms. Hawthorne, I'm gonna cum!" He grunted out between whimpers. 

"Cum in me Pel! Fuck me so hard. Don't stop until you're empty!" 

He became erratic and fucked her hard, deep, fast, and possessively. It was all too much for her and she came hard. She squirted all over his dick and sack. It was drenched where they met and the sounds that were made reverberating through the room. 

"Ah! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" He pulled on the cuffs so hard she was standing at an angle so her ass was out. He stood there cumming inside of her and whimpering as she drained him. Her grip of his cock was so strong he would have had trouble pulling out. 

She collapsed onto the desk and he fished in his pocket for the key to her cuffs. When she was freed he turned her around so she was standing in front of his. He grabbed her wrists and massaged them to get circulation back to her hands. She stared at him with a new outlook. When he looked up at her face she smiled and kissed him hard.


End file.
